A typical canopy includes a canopy cover supported on a canopy frame (e.g. steel metal frame.) Canopy covers are typically composed of a fabric material, normally waterproof material. The canopy cover hangs over the canopy frame to provide shelter from exterior weather conditions or debris such as sun, rain or snow.
However, the canopy cover is constructed in a solid surface because of the waterproof requirement. When it rains on the cover, pools of rain water often gather on various portions of the cover. Such pools often cause the cover to sag that not only form an unsightly or lumpy appearance for the cover, but also exert undesirable forces against the canopy cover. Too much undesirable forces may tear or damage the cover.
Accordingly, a need exists for a canopy cover that allows for guiding of rain water from the canopy cover within a path, which diminishes any undesirable forces of water pools.